ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:3 - Afternoon - Nathan
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 3:50 PM (Ryland skipped class) Ryland is home, sitting in the kitchen his face against the counter. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 3:53 PM Nathan comes into the kitchen after class ends, "Ryland!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 3:53 PM "Hey." Ryland says, a little flatly. He makes a little wave.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 3:59 PM "You good, bro?" Nathan leans against the counter across from him, concern in his voice Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:00 PM Ryland slowly sits up. "Yeah, just tired... I'm not used to having so much people around." Ryland says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:02 PM "You want me to leave you alone?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:04 PM "No." Ryland says. "Can you get me some juice?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:06 PM Nathan nods and steps over to the fridge to pour some apple juice. He places it in front of Ryland Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:07 PM "Thanks." Ryland says. "Have you met Kioshi yet?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:13 PM Nathan shakes his head, "Haven't had the chance to talk with him yet... he seems pretty attached to your hip." Nathan grins Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:13 PM "He's nice... He's just very anxious and I'm kind of wondering if we're friends or I'm being a babysitter." Ryland sighs and takes a slow sip of juice. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:15 PM "Maybe if I befriend him he'll lose a bit of the clinginess." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:20 PM "I like him and kind of really feel bad for him, but the attention is a little smothering." Ryland says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:22 PM Nathan nods, "I'll help you keep an eye out for him." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:23 PM "Thank you. How was class? Did I miss anything?" Ryland asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:25 PM Nathan laughs, "It was all over the place and I'm sure the teacher is on 5 drugs. So really fun!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:28 PM "Shame I missed it, Kioshi was kind of freaked out so I took him to the library to study." Ryland says. "I think there's video recordings of the class though." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:33 PM "Yeah, I kinda saw. Is he okay now?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:43 PM "I think, he kind of fell asleep." Ryland says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:45 PM "Well that's good, I guess." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:46 PM "What about you, anyone you've made friends with?" Ryland asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:47 PM Nathan sighs, "Not yet." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:49 PM "Really? That's a shame. What about your roommate—" Ryland pauses. "You're with the alien nympho aren't you?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 4:50 PM "Yeah." Nathan blushes, "He is nice but I don't think we are friends yet." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:58 PM "Has he propositioned you?" Ryland asks, he starts to look away but then catches himself. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:00 PM "Kinda. He wasn't pushy or anything though." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:02 PM "Right..." Ryland mutters. "Well, the others seem nice. Except that Nine, guy, he's a creep." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:03 PM Nathan nods in agreement Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:04 PM "Anyway, want to do something?" Ryland asks. "Something relaxing" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:05 PM "Sure! I'm up for hanging with you!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:24 PM "Anything you'd like to do? My brain is just switched off." Ryland says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:25 PM "I'm up for just watching T.V. or something." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:26 PM "Alright then." Ryland smiles. "Any new anime you picked up since we last saw each other?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Monday at 5:31 PM "I just started watching this great show Tiger and Bunny! It's about superheroes and capitalism and the main characters is so cool in a different way! I'd totally restart it to get you caught up!" Nathan signs quickly along with his words, obviously excited Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:31 PM Ryland grins at Nathan's excitement. "Sound great." Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Ryland Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay